


Desk Duty

by wish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Floorcoaster fic references, Fluff, How many Floorcoaster fic references can you find?, Pregnant Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish123/pseuds/wish123
Summary: Draco checks in with his wife, Hermione, while she is on desk duty.A short piece sprinkled with references to Floorcoaster's fics.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: The Floo Network





	Desk Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLOORCOASTER!!!! I can't say thanks enough for the time, feedback, and cheerleading that you've extended me. I hope you have the happiest of birthdays! 
> 
> Thanks to dreamsofdramione for looking this over and for In Dreams for chatting through ideas with me. 
> 
> There are 9 (arguably 11) of Floorcoaster's fics referenced below. Can you identify them all? :)

Draco was strolling through the Auror office of the DMLE early in the afternoon, greeting colleagues as he walked intently, paper bag in hand, to the filing office. Entering, there was a loud thunk and he watched as Hermione steadied a large stack of files against the desk. Eyes dropping down to her swollen belly, he was immediately concerned with how his wife was exerting herself despite her recent work accommodations. 

Her due date had come and gone a few days ago and she insisted on remaining at work until the very last moment. Not wanting to risk her going into labor while in the field, Robards had put her on desk duty. However, considering Hermione was not one to procrastinate on her paperwork - _ever_ \- she became bored quickly and had since taken up a complete reorganization of the filing system. 

“And…” Draco drawled. “Why aren’t you using magic?” 

Hermione, rubbing her hand across her forehead, looked up to meet his gaze. “Oh, stop. It wasn’t that heavy...more awkward.” She plopped herself down into the chair behind the desk and had to adjust herself a few times before she found a comfortable fit at the desk. Then she reached up to start sorting through the files. 

“I have half a mind to file a complaint for my unreasonable work accommodations,” she pouted. 

Draco couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. She was adorable when she was indignant. That is, as long as it wasn’t directed at him. 

“What do you have there?” She nodded toward the bag in his hand as she moved her attention between folders. 

“I brought your favorite.” Reaching in, he stepped towards her desk and placed before her Chewy Runts and a bottle of Coke. 

“You know I’ve been trying to avoid excess sugars.” Despite the weak protest that fell from her lips, he could see her eyes soften. 

“A bit of indulgence won’t do the baby any harm.” 

Hermione gave him a half smile, but he could tell she was holding back her full grin. “Thank you. What did you bring for yourself?” 

“M&Ms.” He took out and opened his own treat as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. “How was the appointment today?” 

She let out a heavy sigh. “No update. Still ‘any time’ now.” 

“I wish you’d let me come.” 

“Well, if you would let the Healer do their job, I wouldn’t have to ban you from them…” Hermione chastised. She was referring to her due date appointment when she’d kicked him out to the waiting room halfway through the appointment. According to Hermione, he had apparently been rude and 'badgered' them. What could he say? He was anxious to meet his firstborn and his wife was clearly growing more uncomfortable by the day. 

Draco did nothing more than huff in response. A few moments passed and he just watched as she continued sorting through whatever brilliant system she had created. His stomach churned thinking about the likelihood that it might all be a mess again by the time she returned from leave. 

“I had a dream last night," he announced. "We had a boy and him and I had started an annual tradition of visiting a creek. He’d swim, make dams with the rocks and such.” Draco recalled the dream fondly, hoping that it was actually foreshadowing a reality that we be here any moment. 

“That’s sweet. You think we’re having a boy, huh?” 

“It’d be easier for the name. If we had a girl, we still haven’t decided between Lyra and Gemma.” 

“That’s funny, that reminds me I had the oddest dream last night.” Hermione squinted her eyes, as if recalling it to the front of her mind. “You had a little sister-”

“You mean my long lost sister in France? I thought I told you about her?” 

All she did was smirk at his snarky reply, “She was very sweet. Your parents obviously did something right with her.” 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her dig before he popped another piece of candy in his mouth. “Come across anything interesting?” 

Hermione hummed a moment as she considered his question while still keeping her focus on the work before her. “I guess they’re all interesting in their own way. Some are more striking than others. There was one case with memory loss from an attack that was absolutely heartbreaking.” 

Draco watched as her face fell. Shifting forward, he was about to ask her if she wanted to process it more with him but there was a tap at the window. It was an owl. Pansy’s owl, in fact. Hermione asked him to retrieve the letter from the bird, which he did and brought it back to her. 

As she skimmed their friend’s letter, he returned to his seat. “Pansy’s complaining about her mother again. Setting up dinners and trying to introduce her to her _options_.” 

Draco felt bad for Pansy and her mother’s insistence that she marry. From what she’d told them, the pressure got worse after he had married Hermione. “You know, I always thought her and the uptight Weasley would make a good match.” 

“Really?” Hermione asked, looking up with wide eyes; giving him the fullest attention since he’d entered the room. “I actually thought her and Ron might make a good match.” 

“Okay, you thought the same thing about Harry.” 

“And I still think there’s potential there as well!” Hermione had now adjusted to sit back in her chair. Clearly his presence alone wasn’t enough to get her out of her work but Pansy’s love prospects were. He'd go with it. She continued, “Maybe I’ll convince her to go to George’s Valentine’s Speed Dating event.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to be the most effective way for you to play matchmaker for her.”

Hermione gave him a knowing look. “You’re only objecting because I didn’t put you on my list a few years ago.” With that, she sat forward again and flipped another file open and started scanning its summary sheet. 

“Oh!” Draco abruptly inserted, recalling a development from the morning that he knew she'd be interested to know. “Chang got assigned undercover duty to scope out the rumors of Death Eater activity.” 

“Cho?” Hermione furrowed her brow. “Why her? How did that happen?” 

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you know, given Potter’s keen intuition for appropriately distributing assignments, he proposed the foolproof idea of drawing sticks. She drew the short stick.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Brilliant,” she muttered under her breath. 

With a knock at the door, their attention was redirected toward the office entrance. As if he knew they had just been talking about him, Potter poked his head in. When his eyes landed on Draco, he appeared satisfied he’d found who he was looking for. 

“There you are.” He stepped just inside the room. “Robards wants us to respond to a Niffler crisis in the Experimental Potions Department. Let’s go.” 

“Why isn’t the Beast Division handling it?” 

“They claimed someone let it loose as a ‘conspiracy’ so it falls under our jurisdiction.” 

Draco scoffed. Magical Creatures personnel always knew the right buzzwords to use to push off their work on other departments. 

As he begrudgingly grasped the arms of his chair to stand, he noticed his wife moving herself out from behind the desk, but before he could question it, Potter covered it for him. “Hermione, what are you doing?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him as if she hadn’t understood the question. “I’m coming with you.” 

Draco turned back towards Harry who looked equally hesitant by Hermione’s proposed course of action. He didn’t want his wife running out into fieldwork when she could go into labor at any moment, no matter how minor the issue. 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a great idea…” 

“Harry, I’m tired of staying here and doing nothing.” 

As Potter tried to diplomatically reason with her, Draco knew it was a fruitless effort and knowing his wife, the debate could go on for a while. 

“-really, I can help,” she persisted. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Draco finally inserted. “Potter, wait outside a moment. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Draco moved over to Hermione, who still had a look of determination in her eyes. “Dealing with a Niffler is simple, I know. But Potter and I can probably handle it quicker if it’s just the two of us. I promise to come back straight away, if you promise to stay.” She opened her mouth and Draco was fearful she might still try to protest. “I’ll even promise to do everything in my power to keep your work in tact while you’re on leave.” 

“You wouldn’t do that anyway?” She questioned. 

“Of course I would. I’ll just try extra hard.” 

To his relief, she finally nodded, “Alright, I promise.” 

He leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead before heading out to meet Potter, and hoped to Merlin his witch wouldn’t pull a fast one on him.


End file.
